


[podfic] you made your mark on me (a golden tattoo)

by This_Time (This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Audio Format: MP3, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Pining Draco, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sort-of Confessions, Tattoo artist Harry, audio format: MP2, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time
Summary: Draco wants to get a tattoo, but he can hardly do that when it turns out the artist of the shop he chooses is none other than Harry Potter.Draco would much rather leave,really,he would, because the last thing he needs is to be anywhere near Potter and his wild hair and green eyes, his shoulders and that bloody voice… what was he saying? Oh yes– Harry Potter is the last person he wants to be around. But it’s kinda hard to leave when he’s being so bloodydistracting…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Simply the Best: Selections from GWB's Finest Wordsmiths





	[podfic] you made your mark on me (a golden tattoo)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you made your mark on me (a golden tattoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180557) by [tigerlilycorinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilycorinne/pseuds/tigerlilycorinne). 



> This was _such_ a joy to read! The entire time, my brain was just "bonk! Go to horny jail" @ Draco, and I absolutely adore it. The tone and style in this is just so enjoyable, and I hope I conveyed it well. Corinne - thank you for your support and friendship, love. To be honest, this was self-indulgent, take-care-of-Blue time, but I thought I would share! 
> 
> I apologize for any wonky audio and spoken mistakes - I totally forgot to slow down my speech more until _after_ I'd recorded. So for the stutters that came from that, I apologize. My laptop started having a breakdown some point towards the end, and my cat might also be screaming very faintly in the background occasionally, but I promise that both my laptop and cat are fine now - they just wanted attention. With all of that said, I have finally learned how to do noise reduction, and I think that makes this sound pretty nice for the audio itself, so huzzah! 

### Details

  * **Length:** 33 minutes 8 seconds
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Downloading

  * Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/youmadeyourmarkonme)
  * Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OxRGNIuaF6xz7dmM-X3EEYYAoHW-GQZv/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Author:** tigerlilycorinne
  * **Reader and cover artist:** This_Time




End file.
